Agricultural vehicles and industrial commercial vehicles, such as, for example, farm tractors, frequently have a rigid front axle body that supports steerable wheels. So that the wheels do not lose their contact with the ground in the case of uneven ground, the front axle body of a front axle is pendulum-mounted on the support structure of the vehicle.
A conventional agricultural vehicle can be a farm tractor with a pendulum-mounted and spring suspension of the axle body of a vehicle front axle. This conventional axle suspension includes a transverse link that runs in the transverse direction of the vehicle and a vertically acting spring device with two hydraulic cylinders.